


Peepshow

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Boys Kissing, Fingerfucking, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Shian, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mark goes up to the attic on an errand for Shane's mother, he sees way more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peepshow

Mark shivered as he entered the Carlton Café and closed the door. It was freezing outside, the wind whipping up and the clouds threatening rain. Sleet slushed the ground, Mother Nature’s first pitiful attempts at snow, and his cheeks felt cold and numb from the icy air.

But inside it was warm and toasty, and it seemed everyone in town had realised it. The café was packed, Mae and Peter running madly to and fro, their children dashing around them serving customers and working the chip-fryer. Mark raised a hand in greeting, but nobody seemed to notice him. Mae was mumbling under her breath as he passed on the way to the stairs.

“Where’s a pencil when you need one?” She mumbled, rummaging about under the cash register. She looked up. “Hi Mark, come to see Shane?”

“Yeah.” Mark nodded. Shane was in bed with a broken ankle after he’d taken a nasty spill in the park the week before. He’s stepped into a hidden hole in the ground while he, Mark and Kian were chasing each other around the field. Mark still felt sick when he remembered the hollow crack of bone snapping. “Busy day, Mrs F?”

“You bet.” She laughed tiredly, her hair falling into her distracted looking face.

“Need anything?”

“No, no, it’s fine…” She started, then continued rummaging under the counter. “Actually”, she added. “Would you be able to run upstairs and grab a box of pencils for me? They’re in the attic, in a big white crate.”

Mark nodded. “Yeah, course.”

“Thanks love, you’re a lifesaver.” She said, and he dashed up the stairs while she went back to serving frantically.

He could hear laughter from Shane’s room, and Kian’s voice, but decided to bypass them for the moment, in case he was distracted by them. And anyway, Mae had sounded pretty desperate. The attic stairs were able to be pulled down by a cord in the hall ceiling, and he tugged on it lightly, stepping back as the ladder clattered to the ground.

The attic was neat, but dark, used mostly as a store-room for the café than anything. There was a freezer along one wall with bags of chips and hamburger, and a number of crates stacked against one wall, some overflowing with bottles of soft-drink and folded tablecloths.

There were only three white crates.

The first one was Styrofoam, and when he opened it, it was to reveal a whole host of Christmas decorations, including baubles, tinsel, and a Santa suit that hadn’t been unpacked yet for Christmas. He smiled. It was only two months away and the sight of those decorations had made him feel excited already.

He put the box back and reached for the second, but just as he was about to open it, there was a loud squeal from directly beneath him and he laughed. Shane could be such a girl.

There was a small crack in the floor near his feet. Hardly a pin prick, he’d never have noticed it if it wasn’t for the light lancing up through it from the room below. Which just happened to be Shane’s room, he realised when he leaned closer and took a curious look through the hole.

Shane was laid on his bed, his bandaged foot propped up on a pillow. Mark was directly above him, and it was very strange to be given a bird’s-eye view of his friend. As he watched, a blonde mop moved across the floor – Kian – and Shane squealed again as he was pounced on and tickled, unable to fight back because of his bandaged foot.

“Nooooo… stop it ya bastard…!” Shane shrieked, and Mark let out a quiet laugh. He was just about to leave the hole and finish his errand when the squealing stopped. He looked down and gasped.

Kian was kissing Shane.

The back of Kian’s head was concealing Shane’s face and from this angle Mark couldn’t see their lips, but the way Kian had climbed up to straddle Shane didn’t leave much to the imagination. Shane let out a soft moan, and Kian giggled.

“Better?” Kian said. His voice sounded hollow and muted from here, but Mark could just hear him if he listened carefully.

“Much.” Shane snickered, and fingers tangled in Kian’s hair, tugging him down again. There was another soft moan, this one Kian’s, and Shane’s other hand came up to capture his waist, pulling him down to lay flat on top of Shane.

“Shay…” Kian sighed. “We shouldn’t… Mark’ll be here soon…”

“We’ll be quick.” Shane replied. “I need you.”

“Mmm… don’t tempt me…”

“I like tempting you.”

“And you do it so well.” Kian responded, and his head dipped a little lower, revealing Shane’s face, a content smile plastered over it while Kian’s head bobbed above Shane’s chest.

As Mark watched, Shane’s eyes squeezed shut, and his mouth opened wide, head tipping back on a low groan. “Ki…” He gasped. “Please…”

There was a soft laugh, and before Mark knew it Kian was tearing his shirt off, and Shane was ripping his own off, and Kian’s trousers were down and Shane’s pyjama bottoms were around his knees while Kian sat astride him.

Kian was moving slowly, Mark could just see the gradual rocking of his body through the tiny pinhole of a gap in the boards. Shane’s eyes were dark as he stared upwards, and Mark swallowed around a sudden wall of lust building in his throat. He could feel himself stiffening in his jeans, and reached down to close his hand around the bulge appearing, squeezing to relieve some of the pressure.

“Oh…” Shane licked his lips. “Yes…” He gasped. Kian’s body was golden and smooth, rocking above him and mesmerising Mark with that sensual, measured swaying. Mark could just see the top of his crack, splitting perfect round buttocks, the muscles in his arms defined and beautiful where they were braced near Shane’s shoulders.

“I’m not hurting your ankle, am I?” Kian asked, and Shane shook his head quickly before tossing it back, his whole body arching.

“Ki…!” He gasped, and hands alighted on Kian’s shoulders, running up his neck before tangling in his hair. “Oh god…”

Kian moaned, and Mark watched as his head tipped back, his mouth opening wide as he rode Shane’s vulnerable form. Kian leaned back, his hands gaining purchase beside Shane’s knees, and Mark groaned to himself as he caught a glimpse of two hard cocks rubbing against each other.

“Shay…” Kian panted. Shane’s knee lifted up, the other leg still flat to the bed and the foot wrapped in its plaster. Kian groaned, his back leaning against Shane’s knee while he rode Shane hard, and the darker boy’s hand wrapped around his cock. “Fuck me…”

With a sobbing whimper, Mark yanked down his zip and wrapped his hand around his own erection, pumping it hard and trying to keep his eye against the hole in Shane’s ceiling.

And he was glad he did, because at that moment, Shane was sucking on his own fingers and moving his hand down to palm Kian’s arse, moving the damp fingers in towards the centre…

Suddenly, the fingers disappeared from Mark’s view and Kian let out a strangled yelp, his body arching hard atop Shane. Shane’s face was a picture of lust, his mouth hanging slackly, eyes dark and bright at the same time. But it was the way Kian was rocking madly that made Mark stroke himself harder, feeling sweat drip down his temple and liquid lust pump through his veins. He felt on fire, especially when Kian cried out and came over Shane’s hand, a thick spurt of white fluid landing on Shane’s stomach and chest.

“Ki…” Shane croaked, and his face was concealed again while Kian kissed him. There was another yelp, and Mark groaned under his breath, tugging firmly on his own erection when the two collapsed against each other. Kian rolled away, revealing their naked bodies, sticky with cum while they laid next to each other on the bed, panting.

Kian shifted closer to Shane, and Mark watched them kiss, the angle making it possible for him to see tongues moving slowly and languidly, teasing and stroking, and that more than anything made him sob out his orgasm, feeling hot liquid gush over his hand as his body trembled deliriously, his nerves burning with barely contained want.

“Oh god.” He whispered to himself, lifting his hand to his mouth and licking it clean, not too fond of the taste but not having access to a tissue and not wanting to explain why his hand was covered in a crusty sheen of cum.

And that reminded him…

“Shit.” He swore quietly, yanking the lid off the box in front of him and grabbing a box of pencils, not wanting to think about what Mae would ask him when he finally got downstairs. A quick glance at his watch proved he hadn’t been gone as long as he’d thought, and he dashed at breakneck speed down the ladder and down the stairs to the café, the pencils clutched in his clean hand.

“Mark, lad, I thought you’d gotten lost!” Mae exclaimed, and he grinned.

“Sorry, I had trouble finding them.”

“Well thank you, anyway.” She smiled, and he handed her the pencils. “Tell Shane I’ll come up when I get a spare moment and make him some lunch. I don’t trust him in the kitchen when his limbs are all working, so I’m not letting him anywhere near it like he is.”

Mark agreed to do so, feeling himself flush darkly and hoping it wasn’t obvious. But she seemed too distracted by the customers to notice and he hurried back upstairs, idly hoping that Shane and Kian would still be undressed.

They weren’t.

They were laid on the bed as though nothing had happened, no visible evidence of their tryst except for Shane’s slight flush and the sweat on Kian’s forehead. They were giggling over something, their shoulders touching in a way that was no more than platonic, and for a moment Mark wondered if he’d imagined it.

Then he saw Shane’s fly was down, and had to laugh. They looked at him strangely.

“What?” Kian asked.

“Oh, nothing.” Mark replied, clutching the experience tight to his chest and knowing it would fuel him for the next month. “By the way, Kian, did you know you’ve got a bald spot coming in?”


End file.
